


Hunter-Hunted

by NoirSongbird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Natural Aphrodisiacs, Oral Sex, Ridged Dicks, demon hunter mccree, oni hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirSongbird/pseuds/NoirSongbird
Summary: Demon hunter Jesse McCree and his oni partner Hanzo Shimada celebrate the successful resolution of a hunt.





	Hunter-Hunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StolenVampires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenVampires/gifts).



> The second kinktober commission for StolenVampires, who has been wonderfully patient while I dealt with the very hectic experience of sorting out a new job! This one is Mchanzo, featuring oni Hanzo and demon hunter McCree, in a very...intense partnership.

Few demon hunters had an actual demon for a partner. That, in Jesse McCree’s estimation, was why few demon hunters were even half as successful as he was.

Hanzo Shimada was, as he liked to remind Jesse, not technically a _demon_  - not in the Western conception, that is. He was an _oni,_ which was something a little different, and that difference really should have gotten Jesse killed when they first went toe to toe, because Jesse had been totally unprepared for something that wasn’t phased by silver bullets or salt or holy water. 

Hanzo had brushed all for them off and kept coming, and then when he’d gotten Jesse pinned underneath him with supernatural strength (which even then, Jesse had to admit, he’d found kinda hot) he’d started offering _advice_ so that the next time Jesse went against an oni - one who “found him less charming and entertaining”, in Hanzo’s words - he wouldn’t get killed.

It was in that moment that Jesse realized he had a whole lot to learn.

“If you’re so concerned about little ol’ me,” he’d blurted, with his best flirtatious grin, “maybe you oughta come with me and make sure nothing else big and nasty gets the jump on me.”

The offer had been spontaneous and without thought, and he’d honestly expected to get attacked for it, but instead Hanzo had laughed and accepted.

And now here they were, a terrifying dynamic duo of monster-slayers. Anything that thought it was prepared for Jesse McCree was usually wrong. Anything that thought it was prepared for Jesse McCree _and Hanzo Shimada_ was doubly wrong.

How he’d ended up sharing a bed with the creature he had initially set out to kill remained beyond Jesse, but he really couldn’t complain, not when Hanzo practically shoved him through their hotel room door when they returned from rooting out a nest of vampires and dragged him onto a hot, passionate kiss, punctuated with little nips to his lips.

“That was some nice work back there,” Jesse said, a little breathlessly, when Hanzo pulled back.

“Same to you,” Hanzo said, voice a low purr. His human disguise, maintained when they were in the eyes of the public, melted away, and Jesse shivered, staring into void-white eyes surrounded by night-black skin, eyes drifting down to a grin that was marked now by tiny fangs. There was something the matter with him, that being reminded of what kind of creature, exactly, he’d brought into his bed just turned him on. A lot. No demon hunter ought to be that into fraternizing with the enemy, but then, Hanzo really, really wasn’t the enemy. “It’s always a delight watching you work. You barely needed my assistance.”

“Don’t be modest, sugar,” Jesse said, “I’m good, but I’m not six-on-one-odds good.” He dropped his duster and tossed his hat onto the couch, concerned less with it and more with the man in front of him. Hanzo hummed, fingers nimbly beginning to undo Jesse’s shirt, and Jesse fumbled with the ties to his kyudo-gi. The white fabric was splattered lightly with blood, evidence of their recent combat, and specifically evidence of Hanzo literally tearing a vampire’s head off when it tried to sneak up behind Jesse. Jesse was not too proud to admit that he found that incredibly, undeniably arousing, and that he was still pretty damn turned on by it.

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” Hanzo said lightly. “You got along well enough before I came along.”

“Before you kicked my ass and then decided to keep me, you mean,” Jesse teased. Hanzo growled acknowledgement, pushing Jesse’s shirt off and shrugging off his kyudo-gi. 

“As you say,” Hanzo said, and his hands went to start undoing Jesse’s belts. Jesse groaned and helped him, shedding his layered gear piece by piece. It was much easier to get Hanzo undressed, since he wasn’t wearing holsters for about a dozen different kinds of weapons and ammo, but their clothes ended up in a heap on the floor fairly quickly nevertheless.

“Fuck, darlin’,” Jesse groaned, pulling Hanzo into a long, heated kiss. Hanzo moaned against his lips, tongue slipping out to coax Jesse’s into a tangle of heated, sloppy makeouts. The oni’s hands settled on the hunter’s hips, holding him in place easily with supernatural strength, and Jesse jerked his hips up to grind against Hanzo needily. “Gonna need you to hurry up.”

“You will take what I give you, when I give it to you, hunter,” Hanzo said firmly, and Jesse felt a thrill run up his spine. He loved it when Hanzo got like that - all dark-voiced and dominant. It made him weak in the knees to be reminded that he willingly gave himself to one of the monsters he usually fought. 

“On your knees,” Hanzo demanded. Jesse complied with the order eagerly. “Good,” Hanzo praised, reaching down to run clawed fingers through his hair. Jesse shuddered at the sensation. Hanzo’s hard cock was just inches from his face, and Jesse took a moment to drink it in - long and thick, with ridges running down it. Nothing could describe how utterly amazing it felt to have that inside him, fucking him senseless, and Jesse was already leaking just imagining it.

“Can I suck your cock, sir?” Jesse asked, staring up at Hanzo from under his eyelashes.

“You may,” Hanzo replied, grinning wolfishly down at him ands twisting his fingers in Jesse’s hair. Jesse leaned forward and took Hanzo’s shaft into his mouth, making a pleased noise as he did. The weight of it felt incredible on his tongue, and the low, pleasured rumble Hanzo let out made him tremble with arousal. He reached up to lightly grip Hanzo’s hips, and Hanzo allowed it, giving him better leverage to start bobbing his head up and down. The hand in his hair reminded him that if Hanzo wanted, he could easily take control, and anything he was allowing Jesse to have in the way of leading was him indulging his lover.

Jesse ran his tongue over the ridges on the bottom of Hanzo’s cock, sighing and luxuriating in the feeling of them on his tongue, and he could taste the beginnings of Hanzo’s precome, which sent an electric thrill through him. It was an aphrodisiac, designed to keep an oni’s lover in thrall and help them keep pace with the oni’s incredible stamina. Jesse barely needed it to get going, but it put him in a pleasant haze of desire, and it tasted incredible, like something perfectly balanced between sweet and salty.

Finally, Hanzo gripped Jesse’s hair as tight as he could, holding him in place and beginning to fuck into his mouth, making the hunter gag briefly before he adjusted to the sudden speed and force of the intrusion. The head bumped against his throat once, twice, before sliding down into it, and Jesse choked, but adjusted, breathing through his nose and swallowing around Hanzo.

“So good,” Hanzo praised, “you take it _so_ well, Jesse, you’re so very, very good at this. You’re at your best on your knees with a mouthful of cock and you know it.” Jesse shuddered, feeling tears prick in his eyes as Hanzo continued to fuck his throat. His neglected cock throbbed, leaking dribbles of precome of his own that created a puddle on the floor between his thighs. Hanzo glanced down and grinned. “Look at you. So eager, so desperate, for a _demon_. How you manage to control your lust for us long enough to hunt us I will never know.” 

Of course it was only Hanzo, but there was no way for Jesse to argue that and he was too far gone in a needy submissive haze to care. 

“You want to take my come, don’t you?” Hanzo asked. Jesse moaned, and Hanzo yanked his head back so that his cum splattered on Jesse’s face and into his open mouth. It, too, tasted sweet, with a hint of salt, and left Jesse aching for more. His breathing was heavy, and his throat ached from being fucked, and when Hanzo knelt and brushed a thumb over his cheek, he realized the tears had spilled over. Hanzo frowned, briefly. “Are you alright?”

“‘M fine,” Jesse said hazily. “Felt good, want more.” Hanzo pressed a kiss to his forehead and wiped some of the cum off his face, then stood up.

“On the bed,” he ordered. “On your knees, ass in the air.” Jesse nodded and scrambled up onto the bed, dropping his head onto his arms and opening his legs to give easy access. He felt the bed dip behind them, and then a hand rested on his back and he felt Hanzo’s nails dig into his skin. “You’re so excited,” Hanzo purred lowly. “It’s always good to see.”

“Yes sir,” Jesse said. Hanzo made an amused noise, and then there was the sloppy sound of slick being applied to his fingers, and he began to slowly work one into Jesse's ass. It took the hunter a moment to realize that the digit was coated in Hanzo's intoxicating precum, because it sent a jolt of further arousal through him and made him groan in desperate need. He trembled as Hanzo began to work him open, hips jerking faintly as he presse back for more. It wasn't slow - it didn't need to be, not when Jesse was already so worked up, not when Hanzo was lubricating him with an aphrodisiac that made him relaxed and loose and eager.

Hanzo's fingers found his prostate and pressed, and Jesse's hips jerked, and he fucked back against Hanzo's fingers with a needy little mewl. Hanzo let out a dark chuckle.

"So needy, always. It makes playing with you such a delight, hunter." He said. It was always thrilling when Hanzo used the title and nothing else - it almost made it feel anonymous and forbidden, the way it had felt that first night when Jesse had very nearly asked an oni to fuck him on the floor of his castle not minutes after attacking the demon with intent to kill.

(He suspected Hanzo would have said yes, if he'd found those words, because he did after their first successful hunt not three days later, taking care of a rival oni that threatened the village Hanzo had been protecting.)

"Please fuck me," he said, and Hanzo clicked his tongue. "Please fuck me, _sir,_ " Jesse amended, and Hanzo leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Very good," he said, and Jesse let out a whine as his fingers were withdrawn, but he was quick to replace them with his cock, and Jesse's whine turned into a desperate cry as Hanzo's ridged cock caught on his hole. "Stay still," Hanzo urged gently, and Jesse shook with the effort of it, but he was still, as commanded, until Hanzo was seated fully inside him, ridged cock filling him and providing an extra layer of sensation when he began to move almost immediately, barely pausing to let Jesse breathe.

Jesse was already hopelessly, desperately aroused; he ached with it, and Hanzo wasn't bothering with slow teasing motions the way he did some nights. He fucked into Jesse hard and fast, growling words of praise in his ear.

"So good, you take my cock so well, I love how needy you are and how good you feel squeezing around me," he said, and Jesse moaned in response, beyond words with Hanzo actively fucking him into the mattress. His world had narrowed down to the incredible sensation of Hanzo inside him and, when it was added, the feeling of Hanzo's hand on his cock, guiding him swiftly to release.

"Hanzo, baby, please, I'm so close," Jesse gasped, unable to bother with the _sirs_ anymore when he was that far gone, and he didn't have to see Hanzo's face to see the smug grin written across it.

"Then come for me," Hanzo said, and the order was all it took, and Jesse tipped over, spilling with a loud cry that, he suspected vaguely, other guests in the inn might have heard. He felt Hanzo spill inside him, a hot, heady sensation, and he felt his legs give out from underneath him, pulling them both down to the bed. Hanzo didn't bother pulling out, just nuzzled against the back of his neck.

"So damn good," Jesse breathed. Hanzo let out a pleased sigh and pressed a kiss to his neck. "When're you gonna be ready to go again?"

"As soon as you are," Hanzo growled, and Jesse could feel him swelling up again inside him. It was going to be a long - and very pleasurable - night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [noirsongbird!](http://noirsongbird.tumblr.com)


End file.
